Loathing
by jinx93
Summary: A short song-fic about Hermione and Malfoy


Disclaimer: My name doesn't start with a J, a K, or a R...so no, I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Hermione had loathed everything about Malfoy- from his gleaming blond hair to his highly polished shoes- since the day she first saw him.

_What is this feeling,so sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you;_

_My pulse is rushing; my head is reeling; my face is flushing;_

Hermione glared at Malfoy as he glared back her. They were just about to pull out their wands when Professor McGonagall came around the corner. They threw one last icy glance at each other as they headed in opposite directions.

_What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name?_

_Yes! Loathing- Unadulterated loathing_

_For your face; your voice; your clothing_;

About a minute ago, Hermione and Malfoy had run into each other in the hall knocking all their books to the floor. Now they were standing yelling at each other. By the time they walked away Hermione had been called 20 different names including 'Mudblood' and 'Know-it-all'. Malfoy walked away after being called 'a spoiled arrogant ferret'.

_Let's just say - I loathe it all- every little trait, however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_With simple utter loathing there's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation- it's so pure and strong!_

Hermione was in the library writing in her diary. Out of nowhere, a pale hand shot and out snatched it away from her. Hermione whirled around and saw Malfoy standing there; leaning against a bookshelf smirking at her.

"Give me my book back now." Hermione said in a quiet, angry voice.

"No, at least not until I read it, "Malfoy smirked.

Hermione stood there shaking with anger.

"How dare Malfoy steal my private things and then refuse to return them!" she wondered indigently, "Fine…if that's how he wants to play…"

"Give it to me now," Hermione repeated drawing her wand.

"You wouldn't dare hex me Granger." Malfoy drawled.

"Oh yeah?" Hermione asked before casting an excellent Body-Bind Curse on him. He fell to the floor and as Hermione bent down to retrieve the book she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Thank you very much."

_Though I do admit it came on fast still I do believe that it can last, and I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!_

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

"What?!?!" came two identical yells from opposite sides of the classroom.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy- you heard me. You will work together other wise you will fail this assignment."

Hermione never wanted to fail any class, so with a heavy sigh, she collected her books and moved to the seat next to Malfoy.

"Alright, I don't like this as much as you do, so lets just get it done with as soon as possible" Hermione said

Malfoy didn't say a word.

"Fine," Hermione started the project. Being the very clever witch she was, it was completed in minimal time. The entire time, Malfoy hadn't said a word. And Hermione was glad- it was much better that way. They sat there without saying a word, Hermione gazing at the other groups attempting to complete the Transfiguration assignment and Malfoy staring at the desk, until the bell rang. They quickly picked up their stuff and left.

_What is this feeling so sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you- my pulse is rushing; my head is reeling_

_Oh, what is this feeling? Does it have a name? Yes!_

The train swayed below Hermione as they rode back to King's Cross. The handle of the carriage door turned and Malfoy appeared in the door frame.

"Well, its Potty, Weasel, and the Gryffindork-know-it-all," he drawled.

"Get out Malfoy. Now." Hermione commanded.

"Not until I feel like it."

"Fine then." Hermione replied. She quickly drew her wand and aimed one well placed jelly-leg jinx curse right at Malfoy. He fell backward into the corridor his legs flailing. Hermione closed the door and laughed- this had been a good year.

_Loathing! There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation; it's so pure, so strong_

_Though I do admit it came on fast still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be... loathing, for forever loathing, truly deeply loathing you my whole Life long!_

* * *

this is my first fan fiction...so please review!!! please!! if you do i will give you one of the cookies i baked today! yeah..you get the picture..i would really appreciate it. 


End file.
